Sherlock Vs the Xbox
by Molly-Woggy-Weetabix
Summary: What will happen when Sherlock conducts an experiment involving John's new Xbox?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I didn't want to do more than one story at once but this was nagging at me for hours! So here it is. I've written it in 1st person so I'm not very sure about it but enjoy. Please Review.**

* * *

Sherlock Vs the Xbox

Chapter 1

It was good to finally get inside the warmth of 221B Baker Street; I was frozen stiff out in the cold weather. A whole day to myself, John was staying at Sarah's for tonight, I could finally get my experiments done. I ran up the stairs two at a time but to hear gunfire in the living room, there was also a person shouting and screaming. I cautiously approached the door, the person sounded like they were in a great deal of pain. I ran in to find no danger, but John sat on an armchair holding a black devise and staring at the television screen... well, before I burst in he was.

"Jesus, Sherlock! What were you trying to do, scare the very soul out of me?"

"Well to start off with that's blasphemy. And are you in pain?"

"No... Why..?" John put the device on the arm of the chair and he gave me his full attention.

"You were shouting and screaming."

"Oh... that was me playing on the Xbox."

"Xbox..?" I urged him to explain this... thing to me.

"It's a games console, you know, like the playstation, Nintendo DS/Wii."

"I don't need a children's toy in this house thank you." I took my coat and scarf off and hung them on the back of the door. I heard John go back to his game, whatever it was; it looked like a James Bond game to me. "Where did you get it from?"

"Wrong question, Sherlock, I think what you meant was _who_ did you get it from."

"Don't correct me." I couldn't quite believe John just said that to me. But no denying that he was right I had to give in. "Who did you get it from, then?"

"My mum and Harry put together some money to get me it; they obviously thought I needed time away from you." John was still playing on the console.

"And Sarah." He looked up at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you were supposed to be meeting Sarah at two o'clock in the afternoon today."

"Yeah... and it's only one o'clock."

"No John... it's twenty-five past six, have you really been on-"

"WHAT? I'M SO LATE!" John started to mess about with the controller thing. "Don't touch it while I'm out, Harry said if you destroy it she will kill you and then me for being careless enough for you to do something to it." John jumped up from his seat and pulled his coat on, he ran down the stairs. "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" And with that I heard John slam the door shut.

XxXxXxXx

For hours on end I sat in my armchair in the dark, glaring at the Xbox.

"I'm not going to." I glanced at the television then back to the console. "I was told not to therefore I'm not going to." I felt like I was going crazy. Talking to an inanimate object was not normal, even for me. I turned away from the annoying games console and faced the window that was when I realised how dark it really was. I stood up from my chair and approached the wall, switching the lights on, and almost like a light bulb above my head an idea sparked into my genius mind.

"I suppose I can experiment, see how John found it so addictive. Yes... yes, I'll do that. No harm in a none explosive experiment." And so that is what I did.

XxXxXxXx

I heard John walk through into the living room, unfortunate for me I was standing of the armchair whilst shouting at the television.

"Sherlock! I told you not to mess about with it!"

"Hmm... what?" I was too into the game to listen and understand what John was saying.

"What are you doing up there?" I still didn't listen to John and I regretted it as John pushed me, causing me to fall to the floor in a heap, but it didn't stop me playing the game. He finally got to drastic measures and whipped the controller out of my hand.

"JOHN! I was doing really well then!"

"Yes maybe, but it belongs to me and I didn't give you permission to go on it!"

"I was conducting an experiment."

"Which was..?"

"How a games console can become so addictive." I picked myself up off the floor and brushed down my suit.

"And... what was the result."

"I don't know, it is just... good." I snatched the controller out of John's hand; he gave me a cold stare. "Do you want to play the two players game?" John stared at me with suspicion and slowly moved over to the television.

"Ok, I'll give you a game." He picked up the other controller and sat in his chair, I did the same, and battle commenced between us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, you all surprised me when you wanted to hear more. My initial plan was to only do one chapter but the comments written made me feel the need to do another couple of chapters. After a lot of thought I found a small story line. I feel this one isn't as good but I am going to do one more chapter then that's it well... maybe two more, no more than two. Enjoy, please review. The next chapter will be better... I hope. :D**

* * *

Sherlock Vs the Xbox

Chapter 2

It had been a very stressful day today. Lestrade had called me into Scotland Yard; I believe it was for no apparent reason at all. Two murders, a husband and a wife, there was a gunshot to the head on both bodies. Inside, the house was simple, no added items or pieces of furniture that they didn't need, so they had been having money problems, the gun was left in the woman's hand to look like a suicide... no wait, it was a suicide! And she killed her husband to get money but... she couldn't live without him and the thought of knowing that she killed her life partner was too hard to cope with so she killed herself. Like I said... it was a waste of my precious time. After that I went to the morgue for more cases but instead I just had Molly constantly flirting with me, very distracting and annoying to work in that sort of an environment. When I was in the taxi I started reminding myself about going on the Xbox, John fell out with me the other day because I kept on beating him in the game, and he also said that I take it too seriously _'It's just a game Sherlock'_ he told me over and over _'Let me win for a change!'_ I just faced the facts, John is a sore loser. I paid the taxi driver and got out, advancing towards 221B I noticed the lights were off or dim I wasn't sure, but John must be out then. Unlocking the door I strode in.

"Mrs Hudson?" I shouted out for her, I did get a reply but it was a few seconds later.

"Up here love!" I ran up the stairs, three at a time. Walking casually through the door I found Mrs Hudson cleaning.

"Mrs Hudson..? What are you doing?"

"Well what does it look like, Sherlock? I'm cleaning." She continued to clean the room.

"Mrs Hudson, I think that's quite enough, thank you, if you would please leave."

"I was only giving a helping hand, Sherlock, no need to get snappy." She picked up her cleaning equipment and strolled over to the door. Then I just remembered what I wanted to ask her before.

"Mrs Hudson, have you seen John?"

"Yes dear, he left the house about ten minutes ago; I think he said he was going to Sarah's."

"Great." I knew he left so he didn't have to go on the Xbox with me.

"He left this for you as well, said it was a late Christmas present." Mrs Hudson handed me a green case, it was a new game, and almost like there was a heavenly glow around it my eyes widened in happiness and surprise. It was Call of Duty: Black Ops. I'd have never thought John would buy a war game, on the front cover there was a label saying _'Don't get too addicted.' _I just laughed at the note; looking up from the game I noticed Mrs Hudson was gone. I put the disk in and began shooting the enemies of the game.

XxXxXxXx

John walked through the living room door to find me lying flat on my stomach craning my neck to get a good view of the television.

"Why must you be in a strange position every time I walk through that door?"

"Because..." I started shooting again. "I don't actually know the answer." I chuckled slightly under my breath and found John sitting down crossed legged beside me, he had the other controller in his hands.

"Is it any good?"

"It's incredibly good. I may need some backup though." Both of us laughing again, and we returned to defeating the enemy's together acting like two school boys playing the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello me again, I sort of rushed the ending a little bit because I wanted it finished, but I still think it's... ok. It is the last chapter like I said, I am sorry if it doesn't make sense, but I have all these other ideas whirling around my brain and I want to get them out and roughly written down so I can work on them properly. As it is the last day of the holidays it will take me much longer to upload my stories, but don't go away, keep a look out for me. I was sort of lost for ideas on how to write some of the bits, but now it is over.**** Please review. XxXx**

* * *

Sherlock Vs the Xbox

Chapter 3

A few weeks ago I bet John £10 that I could still beat him on the Call of Duty game whilst not in the same room or looking at the television, it was an offer he couldn't resist. He knew- thought he knew he would win, but I proved him wrong once again. After that he stopped playing for a while up until today, I knew he would come crawling back to me some day. He walked through the door with shopping bags. He moved into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter.

"I bought you a new game." He took a green case out of a bag.

"What is it, John? I want war!" I realised what I had said and thought John might have taken offence judging by the look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"It is a war one." I almost ran to snatch it from his hand but he held an arm out to stop me moving any further and held the game behind his back. "But you must promise me you will find a case before you go on it. You haven't left this house in days because of that... _thing_." He indicated the Xbox, John didn't say the name of the Xbox like it wasn't worthy enough to have one.

"The Xbox has a name you know!" I stopped fighting against him and turned away from John as I took his comment as an insult.

"Are you married to the thing? Sherlock, you need to get away from it, at least for the rest of the day. Prove to me you can last the rest of the day without blowing someone's brain out." I turned back to him and was about to speak when he cut me off. "I don't really think you will do it in real life so don't even bother saying anything like that."

"Can I at least have a look at it?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes, I could tell he was about to give in when he ran off.

"You're not doing that to me again!" He was plonked in his chair now.

"Fine, well what's it called?"

"Medal of Honour, and if war is what you want then this will do you fine." He smiled at the thought of me not being able to cope for as long as the rest of the day without wanting to go on the Xbox. But I did as he said and it was one hell of a long day.

XxXxXxXx

Finally the day was coming to an end and as we both walked through the door John said two words to me.

"Thank you." I was confused with this as I had practically done nothing for someone to thank me by. But I went along with it anyway.

"Your... welcome..."

"The game's over there." John pointed to the table in the kitchen and I ran like a child on Christmas day. It was another piece of heaven that lay before me. I pulled the plastic wrap off a quickly as I could, it felt like It was a new drug for me, I couldn't get enough of it. I then ran to the console pressing the button to turn it on, it had obviously not gotten up to my standards with desperation as I'm sure it was going deliberately slow just to annoy me further. I practically threw the disk into the tray, I heard John's voice behind me, it was almost a whisper. "Careful! You don't want to scratch a brand new disk!" I lunged myself into my own armchair and sat waiting for the game to load. Hours past John eventually left the room and that was when an idea came to my mind, there was this thing that was telling me connect up to this Xbox live thing, I needed to know what it was. So I signed myself up, it took at least an hour and within minute of signing up I began my game again, it didn't seem much did the live connection but then I was asked if I wanted to do the game on live. Why not? It is, after all, still an experiment. Next thing I know I've begun talking to people, Americans, Canadians even more British people. But as the hours went by more and more people left the game after I had spoken to them, it was strange. I only described who they were, what they did and what they got up to just from their own voice and yes... I am that good. For a change I was properly sat down in my armchair, John walked through the door and without even seeing me or hearing me speak he immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Sherlock if you are on the ceiling or anywhere else not appropriate I suggest you come down this instant!"

"I'm here, John." I wave an innocent hand in John's direction and an added smile then continued with the game; he just looked confused but laughed a few seconds later. "I've joined up to this Xbox live thing and there have been some rather unpleasant people online."

"Sherlock I think you might have been the unpleasant one."

"No, no, John. I would talk and they would immediately leave the game."

"What did you say to them?"

"Nothing much, although this one American that was online I could hear from his voice that he was rather obsessed with McDonalds." I didn't have to look at John to know what he was doing or what his facial expressions looked like, at the moment he was probably shaking his head at me whilst pinching the very top of his nose between his finger and his thumb.

"Sherlock, _why _do you never learn? And how many people were listening?"

"About five, six. I'm not so sure- six. No wait, five... Seven..?" For once in my life I was not sure about an answer to a question, well that's never happened before.

"And you say everyone left the chat room or the game?"

"Yes... the cheek of it!" I stood up from the chair and signed out of my game. "Lestrade sent me a text to go to the yard; I finally have a decent case." I unhooked my coat off of the back of the door I found my scarf hidden in my pocket.

"And when did you get this text?"

"A few hours ago, I love being late, you do know that, John."

"Too right." John muttered under his breath, it was hard to hear but not for my ears.

"I don't know when I will return. I'll text you when I am on my way." I skipped down the stairs and exited the house.

XxXxXxXx

I had been out for a few hours now only to find it the dead of night, John texted me to say Sarah asked him to go round for tea. I believe that after the incident with the Chinese smugglers she daren't come around to our apartment again and also including my supposedly 'insane' experiments. As I returned to the apartment I was ready for some relaxation on the Xbox. I approached the television and was about to pick up the controller to find it missing. But not only that... so was the Xbox. It had been stolen- no! The laptops and the television were still there. That was when I realised.

"NO! John, I'm going to KILL you!" He had gotten rid of it, I couldn't believe it, my mind was trying to comfort me into say he hadn't, but I couldn't listen to my mind, I hadn't believed in something that didn't exist since I was a boy, a very young one too. But the Xbox was my life at least I thought it was, and almost like a mist clearing from my mind I had realised what I left behind: my violin, cases, my genius witty comments towards other people. I was a completely different person, I shuddered at the thought of not being myself. Now I was glad John had gotten rid of the Xbox, but I guarantee he will regret it, I remembered how he would and will always complain at me and my ways. From now on life will be back to normal and very bliss.


End file.
